Evil Has a Face
by Cirel Raven
Summary: A girl killed...only one of a few actually. Who is doing this? And why? Only a few select detectives can answer this with the help of Alex Rider. Sidenote: Alex won't come in for a while


Luna sat by the window her long silvery hair trailing on the ground her midnight black eyes were open. But not seeing. There was stab marks all over her back and she leaned forward at an impossible angle.  
Quentin Hayes had seen this type of murder a thousand times that didn't make it any easier to deal with "Well I'm not gettin..." he was cut off his pupils shrank until they were only black pinpoints in a sea of sharp blue. He snapped out of his trancelike stage with a "Oh jeez that cannot be good"  
Diana walked over to him "What can't be good?" she asked quietly. Her green eyes hovering anxiously on his face.  
Quentin sighed "He's at it again and he's going to kill the next one right there on the bed" he said and raised a finger pointing to Luna's white bed.  
Diana was worried "When Quentin did you pick up when"  
He sighed "No but the man's going to enjoy killing her. It makes me sick"  
"What makes who sick?" asked two voices from the door it was Sam and ?lucas Jordan they were also on this case.  
"The man will enjoy killing her" Quentin repeated to himself over and over. He seemed to dwell on that fact. "Luke can you feel any fear here?" he asked quickly.  
Lucas smiled "Other than you overwhelming fears and Luna's last ones no" his voice changed as he gazed at the girl. "What makes me sick is that he kills 16 to 20 year olds women who surely should have had more of a life ahead of them and he cuts that short"  
Sam soothed him "We will catch him Luke you know we will" she said softly calming her stressed husband.  
Everyone in the room was tense as phyics their senses were overwhelmed with fear and...evil.

Quentin was not at all happy he kicked Luna's bed "This is great evil touches her and...are there any defensive wounds?" he asked.  
Diana shook her head "That means either she trusted him or he killed her while she slept although I beleive it was the first one though because her eyes are open"  
Sam looked around "Idon't think that this room will get us any more right now besides it reek of blood and feels evil the poor little girl"  
Lucas just shook his head sadly "Sam's right we're not getting anything here"  
Quentin smiled wryly "Nothing but evil and fear"  
Everyone fell silent for a while creating a uneasy void and no one really wanted to be the one who spoke next. They were saved when Luna's parents came up her mother was crying loudly and her father was swearing just as loudly. Quentin winced when her father said a very obscene thing when he reached the room "What are you doing sitting around with your butts on your hands all day"  
Lucas looked like he wanted to hit Luna's dad "No we aren't but it's not like we can take one look at a body and then tell you exactly what happened who it was why they were killed and who did it the universe never makes it that easy"  
Luna's father crossed his arms "I thought you were supposed to be physic not stupid"  
Quentin was completely aware that Lucas could and would hit Luna's father and that Luna's father would hit back. He stepped in right then "We are and I assure you we are doing all we can to find her killer sir we're not just up here conversing about the latest movies or who can dance better"  
Luna's mother wailed "My baby oh my baby she was only 17 and had just gotten her own car she never lived to drive it oh"  
Luna's father calmed slightly "Ah I know you're not doing that but I would apreciate it if you found my daughter's killer"  
Lucas was also calmer when he said "I know but soemtimes our job isn't as easy as it looks and this is one of those times Mr.White"

Quentin threw another peice of paper at the trash again it bounced off the rim. "Great"  
The floor around the trash can was littered with papers. Quentin really should've gotten up and picked them up. He was too mad about the whole investigation.  
"Knock, knock" Noah Bishop said from the door "I see you're not very happy"  
"Bishop, do alwasy pick the worst moments to barge in. I realize you have 'authority' but it gets annoying" Quentin replied.  
Bishop shrugged "All right"

Lucas sighed there was evidence somewhere this guy had left something or they were just waiting for a mistake. Lucas hated that. He opened up his unnerving sixth sense letting it search for fear that he could lock onto. Nothing.  
"Darn"  
He didn't find fear anywhere. The guy wasn't to close then. Great.

Diana wasn't sure what to think. On one hand Quentin was nervous that was obvious. On the other Lucas was edgy which was just as plain.  
Sam shook her head "I don't think we can do anything right now...at least not until he makes a mistake"  
"I know" Diana said rubbing her temples "I know but it's only going to frustrate Quentin and Lucas"  
"I know" Sam said.  
Both women fell quiet there wasn't much they could do until he made a mistake. And judging from his work he wasn't about to make one.

"Pyschic police?" "Come on you really expect us to believe that"  
He waited until his assciates calmed down then said in a deadly quiet voice he was known best for "Yes I do. As a matter of fact they were at the latest crime scene"  
"They were"  
"Did they pick up any pyschic vibes or whatever you call'em"  
"Except for what they termed as evil no"  
"Well good are they like real cops"  
"They are real cops, imbecile"  
"Well I just wondered you didn't have to hit me"  
"Shut up both of you" He said loudly not as terrifing but still very terrifing

Quentin sighed "Yeah, Bishop, I know 'the world never makes it easy' it's your mantra how could I forget"  
"If you're this frustarted maybe you should take up boxing or"  
Quentin cut him off with a pointed glare. Bishop smiled and said "But with that gramce you could go for galring competitions and beat the champions"  
Quentin sat back unhappily "Thank you for the pep talk it wasn't very peppy though"  
"That's my job" Bishop said brushing the crumpled peices of paper out of his way. "But really, Quentin, if this new case is getting to you that quickly maybe you should just chill for a few minutes"  
"a few minutes are minutes I don't have" Quentin said frowning "Our guy moves quickly a little too quickly" 


End file.
